Katherine Reynolds (Earth-616)
, Byron Hyatt, and Dr. Wilfred Noble | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Gateway University, St. Louis, Missouri | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assistant professor in para psychological studies | Education = PhD in para-psychological | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Jim Mooney | First = Marvel Spotlight #14 | Last = The Legion of Night #2 | HistoryText = Dr. Katherine Reynolds was an assistant professor at Gateway University. She hired exorcist Daimon Hellstrom, the son of Satan, to come to the University to investigate the haunting of a building. It was revealed that it was being haunted by the demon Ikthalon. Reynolds disobeyed Hellstrom's instructions, which resulted in disruption of the barrier containing the demons. She was taken hostage by Ikthalon, but the Son of Satan destroyed the demon anyway, and then chided her for disobeying him. Nonetheless, she found him fascinating. Katherine Reynolds apologized to Hellstrom and introduced him to Byron Hyatt, a divinity student, who sought his aid against a satanic cult. The cult actually turned out to be a trap in which Satan, in the form of Baphomet, sort to force Hellstrom to surrender him. Daimon overcame the trap and defeated Baphomet. Katherine accompanied Hellstrom and Byron Hyatt on a trip back to pre-cataclysmic Atlantis, on order to stop the threat of Kometes. On this trip, they encountered King Kamuu and Queen Zartra and Zhered-Na. Katherine took Hellstrom to a party held by Dr. Wilfred Noble. Noble's dog Cerberus was assaulted by Allatou the demon and killed, Hellstrom later confronted and defeated the demon. Katherine Reynolds helped the Son of Satan in the investigation of Madam Swabada, which saw them being attacked by manifestations of the tarot cards . Katherine Reynolds met the Human Torch when he requested assistance from Hellstrom against the demon Dryminextes. Katherine Reynolds, Hellstrom and Byron Hyatt investigated Father Darklyte and the Legion of Nihilists. During the battle she was apparently killed and then resurrected. Johnny Blaze aka the Ghost Rider called for help against the demon Legion, but Katherine Reynolds had to tell him that Hellstrom had left. It was revealed that Katherine Reynolds had undeveloped mental abilities, however, a group called the Agency became aware of them. They kidnapped her, treated her like a prisoner among mental patients. They used experimental drugs to amplify her psychic powers as a result of either the drugs, her imprisonment her mental stability eroded somewhat. She became aware of the summoning of the demon Aan Taanu, which caused her powers to increase. Katherine later joined the Legion of the Night. Katherine Reynolds with the team travelled to the astral realm of Aan Taanu and helped in an battle against the fortress to allow Ariann Wright to prevent the birth of his demonic child. | Powers = Mental Abilities: Katherine Reynolds has undeveloped mental abilities of an unknown nature. They are assumed to be telepathic, but that is still unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths